The Future's Mystery
by Towa-chan
Summary: Miki mysteriously runs away. She leaves a sketchpad. It has a drawing of a young girl who looks exactly like Amu and Ikuto. Amu later meets this girl. She has three shugo chara's with her. Her name is Ayumi and she acts exactly like Amu and Ikuto. The guardians get very suspicious about this mysterious pinkette. Sorry! If I say anything more, I'll give away the story! R&R people!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Future's Mystery:

Ch1: Miki Runs Away

Sakura: Hello!

Ikuto: This is horrible... I'm-

Amu: Shut up! You'll give away the story!

Stella: Holy star! Saku-chi won't like that!

Sakura: Good girl Stella

Ayumi: Sakura-san does not own Shugo Chara.

(Amu's P.O.V):

I was at a park with Ikuto. And yes, it's a date. Ikuto was sweet enough to buy me ice-cream. But he made me share a cone with him. We were currently sitting under a Sakura tree. The chara's were talking to each other. But Miki was especially fidgety.

She had a worried look on her face.

"I want fish," Yoru complained. "You're very weird desu. All you talk about is food," Suu sighed. Yoru shrugged. Ikuto hugged me close to him. My pink hair flow in the breeze. My golden orbs met his midnight blue ones. His lips met mine. They were so soft, I couldn't help but but kiss him back. Ikuto broke the kiss when his dumpty key started tingling. "What is it Ikuto?" I asked. "I'm sure it was nothing if you didn't sense it," Ikuto shrugged. It? What is IT?

I shrugged the thought off my mind. Miki felt very uncomfortable. She flew away as fast as she could, leaving her sketchpad open with a mysterious drawing on it. I picked up Miki's tiny sketchpad. She drew a picture of a long haired girl with midnight blue eyes just like Ikuto's. She wore the humpty lock. I was even more confused now.

I gasped and stood up as fast as I could. "MIKI-CHAN! COME BACK!" "Miki-chi! Please don't run away desu!" Suu cried. Miki was nowhere in sight. "I think she ran away Amu," Ikuto said softly. But he was worried too. I panicked.

"Yoru! Did you hurt Miki's feelings?" I glared. "No nya~! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Yoru protested. Maybe this had something to do about the drawing. You'd never know! "Amu. What if Miki was sensing the same vibration from my key was?" Ikuto wondered. The chara's got in my waistbag as Yoru hopped onto Ikuto's shoulder.

I scrambled through the park. "Miki! Get your damn ass here!" I panicked. I started shaking Ikuto by his shirt collar like he was some helpless rag-doll. Ikuto and Yoru sweat dropped. "Please let me go Amu-koi," Ikuto calmly smirked. Ran's head drew a light bulb. "I know what we can do Amu-chan! We can ask Tadase about this. He's very awesome with mysteries," Ran suggested. Dia nodded and gave me a thumbs up. My somber face became a weak smile.

…

Tadase's Apartment:

I knocked on the door very hard. "Coming!" shouted Tadase. He opened the door. He blushed when he saw me. Yeah, Tadase confessed to me in 7th grade. But I calmly told him that I loved Ikuto.

"Ah! Hinamori-san! And Ikuto-kun. Come in please," smiled a cheerful Tadase.

"What brings you two here?" Tadase asked.

"Well. Miki was fidgeting a lot today. She ran away right in front of us and left this sketch," I said as I handed it to Tadase. He gestured for us to take our seats on the couch. He sat down on a chair beside us and examined the picture. "Eh Hinamori-san. Don't kill me, but this looks like you and Ikuto," Tadase chuckled nervously.

"NANI! I'LL KILL THAT MIKI WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!" I furiously scowled. I stood up and stomped my angry feet. Ikuto gave me his "Are You Crazy?" look and I huffed and sat down.

She was drawing pictures of what my future child would look like?! And with Ikuto?! I'm gonna die! .

"Well possibly Miki could be a dream seer. You know, seeing the future?" Tadase explained.

"My dumpty key was tingling when Miki was acting like this. She probably sensed something," Ikuto shrugged.

"This is very interesting. We'll schedule a guardians meeting. Remember, help one another," Tadase exclaimed. Dia and Kiseki nodded.

Sakura: Can you guess why Miki ran away? Please tell me.

Dia: Maybe she'll give you a surprise. But only the first reviewer to answer the question correctly will get it though.

Ran: I know the answer!

Yoru: Shut up!

Ikuto: -Sigh- Sakura-chan does not own Shugo Chara.

Suu: R&R desu!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Your Choice...

Sakura: The second chapter of my first mystery story...

Ikuto: Amu! Taiyaki please! I'll give you a kiss

Amu: As if! I'd rather die than kiss you, perverted cosplay freak!

Ikuto: How harsh of you, Amu-koi.

Amu: Shut up! We're not dating, so you have no right to call me that!

Eru: -sigh- The feeling of a blooming love...-blushes softly

Ikuto and Amu: W-W-W-WHAT?!`

Eru: -chuckles mysteriously- R&R, or Iru will torture you.

Iru: No, I won't.

Sakura: Before this whole chapter becomes a discussion, with the disclaimers. I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own Ayumi and her chara's.

…...

A 10 year old pinkette was sitting in front of her chara's, Stella,Kokoro, and Tsume. Her midnight hued eyes were full of mischief. She sighed and plopped on the bed, thinking of things to do to fade off her boredness.

"I'm so damn bored. What is there left to do here? Why am I cooped up in here? There's a world out there for me to see. New people to meet. Tsume, you were born from my desire of exploration. I'm thinking that we could, you know, run away?" the little girl smirked mischievously.

"No Ayu-chi. It's a bad world out there. And people are after your humpty lock. You're parents know only what's best for you," Kokoro protested.

"My parents only know shit," Ayu cursed. "They think making me anti-social is healthy?! Screw them," Ayu hissed.

"Stella. Chara transform with me. EVERYTHING will be fine," Ayu said.

"H-hai Ayu-chan," the somber chara nodded.

"Unlock my heart!" Ayu-chan yelled. Her amulet unlocked and she transformed with Stella. She wore a yellow halter with an orange shiny star on it. It stopped above her navel. She had a sparkly orange mini skirt with one end going to her feet. She wore orange boots that were two inches below her knees. She sprouted yellow translucent wings. Her long hair was left open with a shooting star hair clip. "Character transformation, Starlight Luminescence!" Stella and Ayu shouted together.

Ayu would've smirked in her regular attitude, but she flashed a prize sized wink with Stella's flashy attitude. "Y'all follow sugars," I chirped. "Shit! What's it to you Stella-chi?!" Ayu screamed embarrassingly in her head. But Stella had to take over.

The two somber chara's sighed and got in their owners hands. Ayu opened the window and got out. She sniffed the fresh evening air and it's tantalizing touch stimulated her. "Goodbye," she said before closing the bedroom window and flying off her balcony.

When the four got to an isolated area, their owner Ayu spoke. "Alright, to the future," Ayu boldly demanded. "Luna telporter!" her chara spoke inside of her. A crescent moon wand appeared in her hand. "Crescent wand, take me to the past!" Ayu boldly yelled. Stars started circling the four. The stars represented Ayu's radiance, her unbreakable passion.

Before their own eyes, they were warped to an unknown place. "Ayu-chi! What were you thinking? The past?!" scowled Tsume. She hissed at a gleaming Ayu.

The chara transformation had worn out. Ayu had smirked now. "Calm down little kitty. Before I call Yoru to rat your little brain out," Ayu evilly chuckled. Despite her clothing, she had 67 percent Tsukiyomi personality, while the rest was Hinamori's.

"So the past is more appealing to my likes eh?" Ayu whispered with a playful tone in her voice.

She bumped into two people by mistake. "Oh! I'm so sorry," Ayu said somberly. She looked up at the two and noticed they we're twins. They both had long raven length hair. (O. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins in this story.)

"Oh. It's nothing, really," spoke a soft and melodic voice. It sounded like her mothers friend, Nadeshiko. "What's your name young one," spoke a friendly masculine voice that matched Nagihiko's.

"Oh! How rude of us! I'm Nadeshiko," the girl said. She pointed to the boy with a charming smile beside her. "That's my twin Nagihiko."

Ayu smiled, not knowing what to do next. "Where are you're parents?" Nadeshiko asked. "U-u-um... I dont have any," Ayu-chi said boldly. "Maybe you live at a foster?" Nagihiko suggested. Ayu shook her head with a no.

"You could stay with us if you'd like," Nadeshiko gleamed. "I-I-umm...sure?" Ayu nodded with a hint of hesitance. The twins cheered. They were quite unusual for most teens.

Sakura: Got a home?

Ayumi: Shut it freak!

Stella-chi: Holy star!

Tsume and Kukuro: What?!

Stella-chi: -Points at Amu- She's kissing Ikuto!

Everybody in Shugo Chara Anime(except Amu and Ikuto): W-W-W-WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!

Ikuto: Leave us alone here. Can't you see we need some privacy?

Yaya: Oh my! R&R bunnies!

Kairi: geez...


	3. Chapter 3

CH3: My Thoughts

Ayumi's P.O.V:

The Fujisaki twins were so kind to me, it makes me feel all buttery. But I'm supposed to be sly and mysterious like dad, not a panicky sugarcane like mom. She drives me crazy. She keeps saying things to dad like, "Oh honey! Why does she have to be such an ass like you?" or "She's so cold!" Dad would just shrug. Hey, I like to spy a lot!

Nadeshiko led me into a room. It was all pink and icky, just my luck! "My! I'll get you some clothes to wear!" Nadeshiko said frantically before I could respond. Kokoro shrugged and gave me a thumbs up. I sat on the bed. Tsume was eying the room. "Blah! This room is so not my style. Blue, and Black!" Tsume complained. "Learn to be humble and use what you already have to get higher in where you desire to be. "Huh?" my two chara's and I questioned.

"I'm back!" Nadeshiko chirped as she came in with a spare change of clothes. "I used to wear these clothes when I was younger," she politely stated. "How old are you?" "I'm 11," I quietly stated as I looked at the clothes. "Thanks a lot for letting me be here." "We love you!" Kokoro said hyperly as she bounced up and down on the bed.

"Oh! You have Shugo Chara's too? So do I,"Nade smiled as she pointed to a chara on her shoulder. She looked elegant and poise. She had dark rich violet hair. It was put into a high ponytail. Flowers adorned her delicate hair. She wore a light lavender kimono with dark violet flower imprints on it. My shy chara's step out from a pillow and they all smiled. All except Tsume who simply smirked. "This is my chara Temari," Nade joyfully pointed at the kimono chara. I decided it was only fair to politely introduce my chara's to her.

I pointed at a chara with rosette pink hair. She wore a fancy heart hair clip with her hair in two ponytails, a crimson dress that was fitting and it draped in ruffles above her thighs. She had pink high tops on that went to her knees. She had a problem with her eyes, heterochromia that made one eye red and the other cotton pink. "This is my chara Kokoro," I said cutely.

I pointed to another chara in silver,blue, and black. She had blue cat ears. She had a silver cross chain necklace on. She wore a black half shirt with a metallic silver cross on it. She wore a denim blue jacket. She had a silver shiny skirt on with blue navy converses. She wore black and white blue striped knee high socks and a blue tail was on her. She had short messy navy hair and golden yellow eyes. She wore black cross earings. "This is Tsume."

I then pointed at a tiny chara. She had auburn and blonde hair. It was wavy and long and it went past her feet. She wore a yellow and white striped tank top. She wore a sparkly white bolero over it. Her miniskirt was yellow and it was fitting. She had yellow flats and white socks on. Her hair had a diamond hair clip in it. Her hair was loose and had a few braids through it.

"This is Stella."

The three stood in front of Temari and they exchanged smiles. "Nice to meet you! My brother has a chara named Rhythm too," Nade chirped. "Oh my! The time! You should change now." Nade exited the room and I shut my bedroom door close. I looked at a purple shirt with a blue star on it. It reminded me of dad. And the purple shorts reminded me of mom somehow. She loves this color now. I quickly changed into those clothes and I picked up a new toothbrush beside my clothes and brushed my teeth. Then I did my hair and I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to picture my dad and I playing the violin together.

My music teacher told me that I was a prodigy. So that moved me up to the arts school. I never wanted to play music to the public audience. I only share my musical talents with family. My mom and dad in other words. I love them with all my heart, but they're blocking me from seeing a world full of possibilities.

Kokoro was the first to be born, she was made from my desire of dancing and love. I have secretly dreamed of meeting my special someone. But I doubt that would happen anytime soon.

Stella was born from my passion when playing violin. She was actually a lot like my father except her positivity separated her from him.

Tsume was the last to be born. She was made from my desire to be free like a cat. She was also born from my desire of exploration. And honestly, she is the chara I am most connected to. I just wish I could be someone else.

Well, I might get a chance to see how mom and dad looked like when they were younger. This would be fun. I could even be disrespectful too! =)

Me: Sorry for not updating soon enough! I'll try harder!~


	4. Chapter 4

CH4: The Couple...

Sakura: Hello people! 4th chappie! I'm so sorry if it took me a long time to update. I kind of don't have an update schedule because I'm so busy with summer break. DON'T KILL ME!

Ikuto: Kill who? You'll most likely be the first one to be killed in a zombie apocalypse.

Sakura: Why you little-

Amu: SHUT UP YOU IMMATURE SAVAGES! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!

Ayumi: Concentrate on what, hentai? (Snatches a hentai manga from Amu's hand and smirks, reading some words out loud.

All except Amu and Ayumi: WHAT THE FUCK?! HENATI!

Sakura: ANYWAYS, I don't own Shugo Chara or anything familiar.

Ayumi's P.O.V:

I awoken to feel something weird on my forehead. I picked up Tsume from my forehead and gently laid her on a pillow. Kokoro and Stella were looking at me with a frown on their lips. "What?" I asked.

"You do realize what you put all of us into?" Stella sighed. "Yeah, I know. Is that a problem?" I snapped.

"Of course it is sugar!You're dear parents! What are they going to do now that you're gone missing?" Kokoro sighed in fear. "Not my problem anymore. I'm not going to come back anyways. I may just wait till the future gets remaid,"I blurted in a bored manner.

Tsume's ears were flinching. I guessed that she listened to the conversation too. She sat up and sighed. "You don't get it. Everything they do has a reason. They love you. But as your Chara, I shall do as your dream desires nya~," Tsume whispered.

I nodded and got out of bed. Nadeshiko left a note on the nightstand. I stood up and read it.

'Good morning Ayu-chan. I've left early for a school meeting. In the room that is purple, I have a box of clothes marked with a red something nice to wear and don't hesitate to make yourself at home.

Love,

Nadeshiko ;)

I smiled and hugged the note to my chest. She is nice, and I'm very shocked that she can show such hospitality to a total stranger like me. So I went inside a purple room. "Nadeshiko sure has an odd way of explaining things nya~!" Tsume exclaimed.

I nodded and shuffled through the huge box. I found a blue plaid mini skirt. Then I picked a blue and white striped polo shirt from the box. I already had white knee high socks. I found a pair of navy flats that would do. I changed into the clothes immediately. "Wow! I'm surprised that you look so girly! I thought you'd settle for Goth Lolita like usual," Kokoro chirped. "I would've. But these are kind of what's in the box," I shrugged as I looked in the mirror. I noticed that my face was sad. No matter what I do, I have to be rock hard.

"Stella flew over to me with a hairbrush. "Brush your hair," she demanded. "No," I simply replied. "Sugar! You're teeth!" Kokoro gasped. Tsume just shook her head. "She has to be free like a stray!" Tsume furiously scowled. "Right," I chuckled as I headed out the door.

I saw Nagi riding his skateboard around in the driveway. "Hey Ayu-chan!" he yelled and his chara Rhythm gave me a thumbs up. "Yo," I coldly replied, avoiding eye contact. I swayed away from Rhythm and Nagi,as graceful as a cat. My chara's smirked at my utterly arrogant behavior. I walked down an ally. I love walking down allies with my dad. Mom says that it's so very dangerous and that I might get 'attacked' by older people. Dude, Tsume has awesome chara changes. I'm sure to be safe.

I walked down the ally and I heard a melodic sound. It was a song of happiness, a song of joy. I tried to classify the instrument. "Violin Ayu," Tsume sighed. She flew past us at a high speed, and I panted to keep up.

I hid behind a tree. I saw a tall,skinny, and handsome navy midnight haired man play the violin. He was standing in front of a girl with bubblegum pink hair that flow a little over her shoulders. She was singing to the violin.

"When the flowers bloom, when the rivers flow, I am filled with all the voices. The Nature speaks their melody, and I am filled with joy.

Moonlight, starlight, sunshine, starbright, the nature calls me so."

The song was refreshing and refining to my ears. The music made me feel at home. The violin is my favorite instrument, because it reminds me of my father. Then the music stopped when the girl felt her necklace tingle, same as the boy. "Amu. This is really absurd. Is somebody watching us?" the man said in a puzzled manner. So the girls name is Amu. Like my mothers name, not that I care, hmmph.

Amu looked behind a tree and saw me. She immediately glared at me. Then the man saw me too. Then I looked at Amu's necklace. It looked exactly like the humpty lock. The boy huffed. I smirked and turned to walk away. "Hey. Why were you stalking us?" Amu asked as she pushed me to the ground. She sat down beside me. I could see fire in her golden eyes. I guess she doesn't like stalkers. "Well umm... None of your business pinkette!" I smirked. Ikuto smiled as he sat down beside Amu. "I'm Ikuto. This 'pinkette' is Amu. What's your name?" Ikuto smiled. I snorted. "The names Ayumi kay? Y'all don't try to butter me up, kay?" I glared. My chara's on my neck giggled at my response. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Where are your parents? You lost?" Amu teased. "What. The. FUCK?! You little bitch! None of your buisness. You better not tease me," I glared as I got up and walked away. Tsume whispered into my ear. "Good job stray kitty," she purred. Ikuto and Amu's jaw dropped. "Did she just talk to a chara?" Ikuto whispered. Yoru shrugged and pawed the grass carelessly. "Always a possibility nya~!" Yoru exclaimed.

Sakura: Sorry if this chappie is confusing. I'm a horible author, I know! T^T

Ayumi: Sakura has a new cast member to introduce in the next chat!

Sakura: OH! I also own the song Amu sang. It's called 'Spring Voices.'


End file.
